


Hotel Rooms.

by reidbyers



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 20:36:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11387916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reidbyers/pseuds/reidbyers
Summary: After receiving a cryptic text message from Emily telling you to come to her room you became filled with interest, the sight that would greet you when you arrived however would outdo anything you could have possibly thought.





	Hotel Rooms.

One of the perks about travelling as an FBI agent was you always got good hotel rooms, they were always spacious and comfortable. Considering how long you were away from home on cases the least they could do was this. After a long day at work all you wanted to do was collapse onto the bed that was comfy but not quite as comfy as your own and drift off to sleep.

You dumped your bags onto the floor and started to strip out of your clothes, only managing to get your coat and boots off before a buzzing in your pocket caught your attention. As you reached into your pocket you prayed it wasn’t another victim, it was too late and you were too emotionally exhausted.

Room 463.

The text message was from Emily, you frowned down at it and wondered what on earth she meant by her text. She and Morgan had gone back to the hotel and hour or so earlier than the rest of the team. You assumed it was her hotel room but why was she sending you it? Did she want you to come over? Had something bad happened? After seeing so many awful things the worst things came to mind and you quickly turned on your heel and left your room, gun holstered on your belt.

“Emily?” You said once you arrived, her room was on the floor above yours due to shortage of rooms so you had to hurry up a flight of cold metal stairs with bare feet to even get on the correct floor, then it was a journey down a long hallway.

“It’s open!” Her voice was just barely audible through the door. The whole thing was a little odd, Emily had been acting a little strange over the past few weeks but you just thought there might have been something going in her personal life. You were friends but not particularly close, especially considering your attraction to her. It was extremely unprofessional and you had tried your best to not get too involved with her in the fears it would put your job on the line.

Yet, here you were at her hotel room mere seconds after she had texted you. If your goal was to not look desperate that wasn’t working very well. You sighed and pushed the door open, peaking inside only to be met with an seemingly empty room. After that you walked inside and closed the door after you.

You looked around the empty room, her suitcase was leant up against her bed and there were clothes laying in a neat pile beside it. Out of the corner of your eye you saw movement and turned to look in the direction of the bathroom.

Emily walked out while fluffing up her recently curled hair, her eyes were dark and her perfectly heart shaped lips were painted cherry red. You were so distracted by how stunningly beautiful her face was it took you a second to glance down her body but when you did you felt your legs turn to jelly. She wore a beautiful set of dark red, lace lingerie, her curves were perfectly hugged and she looked like she had just walked out of a pinup girl magazine.

“Like it?” Her voice was like silk, you wanted to ask her what was going on but you couldn’t. All you could do was stare, completely speechless as she started walking towards you with a gentle sway to her hips. You never thought you’d see her like this, she was usually pretty covered up and when she did wear something tighter or with some more cleavage you definitely noticed but this wasn’t something you thought you’d ever see.

Emily was now close enough that you could smell the mint on her breath, she was so calm and collected and you felt like you were just freaking out. It was pretty clear what she was trying do but it felt like it was coming from nowhere, why now of all times did she decided to make herself look even hotter and rub her perfect body all in your face.

“What’s wrong, baby? Cat got your tongue?” The use of the pet name made you shudder, along with the way she reached up and tucked your hair back behind your ear. It took everything you had to keep your eyes up on her face instead of her body which was now pressed flush against you.

“What is this?” You eventually managed to spit out, your voice was small and breathless. It would be a blatant lie to say you weren’t even more attracted to Emily right now and you wanted her to continue whatever she had planned but you needed to make sure this wasn’t just some huge joke. Emily smiled, revealing a set of perfectly white straight teeth before leaning in and whispering in your ear.

“I’ve seen the way you look at me, so I thought I’d give you something to really look at.” She whispered into your ear and you had to swallow back a moan as you finally felt her lips press against your skin, gentle pecks that would stain your skin with her lipstick but you couldn’t care less. You tried to stay quiet as she kissed up your neck, then along your jaw before pausing at your lips. “I think you want this too, and if I’m being honest all I want right now is to get you naked and see what you’ve been hiding under all these baggy shirts.”

You couldn’t resist, her lips were just too close you needed a taste. It took all the courage you had but you leant in and kissed Emily, feeling her smirk into the kiss but it only got your hotter. She slid her hands around your back and gripped your ass within her hands, digging her nails into the soft flesh causing you finally to whimper into the kiss.

“There you go, make all those pretty noises.” Emily whispered before kissing you again, her lipstick smudging onto your lips. There was nothing tentative about her kiss, you both knew what you wanted and there was no point in waiting. “Are you going to sound this pretty when I fuck you?”

As she spoke Emily moved one of her hands down between your legs and gently cupped your pussy up through your pants, feeling the heat radiating off of you. She’d heard stories about your sexual adventures, or rather the lack of and she was strangely turned out about how inexperienced you were.

She wanted to take her time at first but now all that possessed her thoughts was the thought of your body, how badly she needed to touch it, taste it. Emily unzipped your pants with haste, still kissing you messily.

“God, you’re soaked. Is this really all because of me?” Emily broke the kiss to return back to your leg, kissing and licking at your pulse points. While she did her fingers slid into your panties, making quick work of slicking up with your wetness. If it wasn’t for her bed giving you something to hold yourself up with you would have melted onto the ground once she found your clit, rubbing it with enough pressure to border on painful but still feel incredible.

Her fingers went even lower and found your entrance, taking her time in pushing two fingers in so she could watch your mouth drop open, eyes flutter closed. Here you were getting fingered by your attractive co worker who you had been crushing on for what felt like a forever, it felt too good to be true.

Eventually though Emily needed more and as soon as realised you were close to coming she removed her fingers, pulling her hand out of your pants and immediately sliding her fingers into her mouth. She savoured both the addicting flavour and the look on your face as you watched.

She started pulling your pants off and you took that as a instruction to remove the rest of your clothes, you quickly unbuttoned your shirt and then unclipped your bra. Once you were completely naked Emily stood and admired her, her hair was a mess from your hands tugging at it and her lipstick was completely ruined but she still looked like the sexiest thing you’d ever seen.

“On the bed, hands and knees.” Emily ordered before walking over to her suitcase, you climbed onto the beds with shaky legs and positioned yourself. Being so exposed like that was strange, something you weren’t used to. It gave Emily a complete unfettered view of your most intimate part but you were okay with that, right now all you cared about was getting Emily to make you come.

You didn’t watch what Emily was rummaging around for in her suitcase, instead you closed your eyes and tried to relax. Time passed quicker than you expected because it felt like seconds later Emily was on the bed behind you. You recalled how she said she was going to fuck you, the thought alone made you groan and practically present yourself to her.

“Christ, look at this ass.” Emily thought aloud as she manhandled you, squeezing your ass within her palms before delivering a soft blow to your left ass cheek, watching the soft flesh jiggle. It was then you felt something press up against your pussy and you realised what she had been looking for in her suitcase. You didn’t look round to make sure because you were certain the sight of Emily in a strap on would make you come instantly. “You want this?”

“Yes! Fuck, Emily. Please.” You whined and pressed back against her, she held tightly onto your hips and you wondered if she was holding hard enough to leave marks. Thankfully Emily didn’t want to tease and she slowly lined herself up with your entrance before pushing in.

While the toy felt amazing inside of you what was more hot was the fact it was Emily who was doing it, you could hear a steady vibrating which you could only assume was a vibrator which was pressed up against Emily. You almost felt jealous, like you were the one who was meant to come.

“Fuck, (Y/N). You have no idea how good you look right now.” Emily sounded breathless, as if the sight in front of her had literally taken her breath away. She waited until she was fully inside of you before starting to pull back, it took a little bit of trial and error but soon enough she had worked up the perfect rhythm. Each move of her hips pressed the vibrator against her clit, making her moan as well.

Her sounds were so beautiful you made yourself be quiet so you could listen, that worked until she snaked her hand around to your clit and continued with those rough circles like before, then you became the same moaning, whimpering mess.

Emily leant her body against yours, her breasts pressing against your back. You turned your head and kissed her messily, it was off centred and sloppy but still good. Feeling her moan against your lips was all you needed, she’d been fucking you for five minutes tops and you were already coming. She continued her harsh movements, purposefully angling herself so she could brush up against your g-spot. That was one of the pluses with having sex with someone with the same genitalia, they knew exactly how it worked.

Emily wasn’t far behind you, watching you writhe and devolve in pleasure was so hot, especially since she was the reason for it. Her grip on your hip only tightened, her short nails digging into your skin.

“Come on, Prentiss. Fuck me, if you come now I’ll let you have my pussy again.”

That was all she needed, in the fear of being too loud and notifying anyone in the neighbouring rooms what was going on she kissed you once last time. Her whines audible to no one but you and frankly you’d wanted to keep it that way.

Once Emily recovered from her orgasm she pulled out from you and watched as you collapsed onto the bed, she quickly took of the strap on so she too could collapse down beside you.

“I should get back to my room before someone comes in and finds us.” You laughed breathlessly and rolled off of the bed, putting your clothes back on before trying to make yourself look like you hadn’t just been fucked.

Emily watched as you got ready, her heart still pounding. Part of her wanted you to stay and sleep over but she knew realistically that would be professional, nothing you had done had been professional but at least you could hide that.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, (Y/N).” She smiled and laid back on the pillows, a sombre look on her face as you returned her smile and shyly waved before leaving her room.


End file.
